


Salvation

by LingerOnce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingerOnce/pseuds/LingerOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam总觉得，似乎他能够拯救Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

salvation

拯救

 

1

事情的最开始，他们还正在圣路易教堂那站。

是几个难缠的变形怪，而Sam则厌恶那些沾黏湿滑的皮肤，尤其是在被一个长得跟Dean一摸一样的人身上撕扯下来的时候。

Dean的状态并不好，他很失水准的经受了悬吊和毒打，在Sam把他救下来的时候，

Dean已经完全睁不开眼睛，鼻翼间是他沉重的呼吸，喷撒在Sam的肩窝。在破碎的衬衫下的皮肤，留有那些愚蠢而光荣的伤痕，那是苍白，细小雀斑分部着，带有熟悉的温度和气息的肌肤。Sam猛地停了下来，死死地盯着正昏迷不醒的Dean，然后狠狠地给了自己一个耳光。

 

Sam最终还是毙了那个变形怪，但是他知道猎杀怪物只占了其中最小的一部分。

他不能让Dean知道，在变形怪化作他的形态，诱惑自己的时候，他迟疑了。

2  
他们留下了一些痕迹，不明显，但是已经足够让Henriksen将他的鼻子伸及到身边，寻找他们的气息。

然后他们又犯了一个错误，很小的，几乎就是一个硬币的错误。他们整理了现场，埋藏了尸体，撒盐烧了那具闹鬼的尸骨，等他们回到停车场，两个警察已经在那等他们了。

忘记给停车场计费器投币是件小事，而车后那满满一后备箱的武器就不是那么简单了。

Sam坐在警察局的凳子上，右手被手铐拷住，头顶的灯光亮得刺眼。凭着以前准备斯坦福的记忆，Sam记得这个洲际对于持枪的法律并不是很严格，而万幸的是，他们拥有持枪证以及相应的假身份证，这让他们的后备箱事件可以暂时松一口气。

唯一的问题就是Henriksen，那个追杀他们的Henriksen是不会漏过这个细节的。

如缉毒犬一样灵敏而激怒的Henriksen，这一切都使得他们在警察局的每一秒都是危险而致命的。

Dean坐在一旁，抬着头盯着那正以某种规律摇摆的吊灯，下意识的撅着嘴，摆弄着戒指哼着摇滚歌曲。

只有Sam知道，Dean也在紧张。

“所以，整整一后备箱的武器，我该怎么说你们？ 是想出帮派的小混子，还是想当闻名世界的杀人狂？”三十多岁的警察官踱步走进屋内，歪带的警帽像一个巨大的笑话。这是典型的被生活和家庭拖垮了的男人，从他眼中折射出变态的兴奋，和挂在腰间的电棍就能看出，他现在真的很无聊。而此刻手下正好有两个送上门的，因为忘记上交停车费而被抓的笨蛋，何乐而不为呢？

Sam皱了皱眉头，没有出声。

而警官并没有理会Sam，他煞是开心的环顾屋内，然后对上了Dean的目光。停顿了几秒，他开始向Dean走去，眼神在他的嘴唇和胸口来回徘徊。

“告诉我，young paris？你是准备和你弟弟成为本世纪最伟大的杀人凶手，还是两个买了武器又怕你们老爸打你们屁股，才偷偷藏在后备箱的笨蛋呢？那些精神变态们不都是要经过这几部吗？”

“变态？”Dean突然笑了起来，嘴角微微上扬，偏过头，直勾勾地看着警察官。这不是平常Dean的笑容，更不是Sam熟悉的Dean，某个时刻，chirsto已经就在Sam的舌尖疯狂的试图闯出来。

“长官，相信我，如果需要的话，我可以做的更好”Dean微笑的，微微撅起嘴唇，然后，张开了他的双腿。这简直就是一个纯真而又傻气的动作，却因为Dean而带上了无法否认无法拒绝的诱惑。

Sam没有说话，他甚至没有抬头，他只是低着头，盯着自己的脚尖，耳边是警官突然变得沉重的呼吸声。

金属碰撞的声音敲击着Sam的耳膜，Dean在被从凳子上拽起时，因为疼痛而发出几声不满的哼声。随后便是凌乱的脚步，和大门被关上的那一霎那发出巨大而沙哑的咔嚓声。

 

Sam记不太清楚后面的事情，大概的还是那几个步骤，警官重新出现时带着所谓“新的证据”为他解开手铐，脸上还挂着饕餮后的笑容。

“真的，很美味。”警官一边解开Sam的手铐，一边在他耳边用嘲讽的语气说道，没有主语，没有代词，干净利落得像一把屠刀。

而Dean正倚在门口，脸上带着他一贯的笑容，对着Sam指了指他们的包袱，里面能够隐约看出他们后备箱里那些枪支的形状。他对Sam伸出两只大拇指，开心得好像一个重新找到了之前丢掉的锡人士兵的小男孩。

这是Sam第一次没法阻止Dean。

 

3  
Dean坐在驾驶座上，收音机开得老大，他自己则是听得摇头晃脑的。但是拜托，有谁会在大清早的时候放重金属音乐呢？

“Dean，关掉它，我需要睡眠。”Sam几乎把自己砸进自己的衣领里也没法阻止魔音入耳。

“nope~”Dean愉快地拒绝了。

Sam思考了一会，决定还是用行动说话。他将整个人都凑到了Dean身边，一只手按住了正在开车的Dean，另一只手则努力地去够被Dean特意改造到主驾驶座边上的收音机。

“放开我”Dean的声音急了。

“nope”Sam带着报复的快感地说着，一边更努力的把自己挤进驾驶座，现在的姿势几乎已经把Dean搂进了自己的怀里。

“我是认真的，放开我，该死的Sam放开我！”Dean狠狠地踩了一脚刹车。Sam一头栽进了Dean的怀里，脑袋不偏不倚地就甩在了Dean的正对面，鼻尖几乎都要近的碰在一起了。

傻愣在那，Sam只能维持着这样的姿势，凝视着眼前的人。这是他第一次有机会能这样光明正大的近距离凝视他的哥哥，近到自己都能数清他的雀斑和睫毛。近到几乎只要在靠近一点，就能吻上那双红润的嘴唇。

只要一点，再近一点，一点就可以了。

“Sammy，你压到我了。”Dean闷声闷气地说着，小声的好似一个犯了弥天大错的小孩。

Dean躲避着Sam的眼神，整整一个晚上。他们没有说话，只是不停歇地在路上行驶着。

夜里的车头灯光亮得刺眼，Sam不断回想起那一刻Dean眼中闪现的火花，纯粹的被欲望占领的翠绿色的眼眸。

 

在那一刻，他也是想吻住自己的吗？

Sam想了整整一晚上，他不知道答案。

4

那是一次严重的受伤，狼人巨大的爪子几乎掏开了Sam的胸膛。

第一次灵魂出窍的感觉是眩晕的，Sam感到自己在空中飘浮了很久，身子瘫软得如同棉花糖一样找不到使劲的地方。他一直就这么悬浮在半空，直到一个焦急的声音在黑暗中的出现，才将他重新拽回到地面。

看到自己的身体躺在白色的床上，身子被缠绕了无数的纱布和插入了各种仪器和针管的样子实在是太愚蠢了。Sam想起Dean曾经告诉过自己他灵魂出窍时的经历，烂俗套的故事，一个美女死神和火辣的艳遇，可他却从来没有提过在此之后父亲就为他而下了地狱，Dean的套路。

是的，Dean，还穿着那天他去猎魔时的衣服，上面同sam一样有无数被树枝和爪子拉出的口子，但是谢天谢地，他现在还能坐在Sam身边看护自己。这样Sam着实松了一口气。现在看来那时将他压在自己身下，让自己去独自面对狼人的利爪确实是一个英明的抉择。

Dean坐在床边，脸色有种病态的苍白，这让他看上去几乎快要透明了，只有他不时抖动的纤长睫毛昭示着他还活着，他几乎连呼吸都被省去了。

他坐了一会，突然伸出手戳了戳Sam的脸蛋，就像小时候他总对正处于睡梦中的Sammy做出的恶作剧一样。“Sammy girl，快醒来，妖怪来吃你了。”Dean一边戳一边开始傻笑，似乎是想起了以前的日子。

Sam站在Dean身边，看到自己的身体毫无生气的躺着，没有任何翻过身大叫“jerk”的迹象。

Dean戳了一会，叹了口气，收回他的手臂，摊开的掌心隐约露出一个硬币。在Dean等待得无聊的时候，就开始下意识的在指间翻转着这枚硬币，Sam注意到他的哥哥的手指其实非常修长，平日里它们被Impala和皮夹给衬托得毫无存在感，可是现在有了时间去细细观察，Sam才意识到Dean有双非常美丽的手。

如果他生在另一个家庭，如果的话，Sam想着，或许他会是个一很好的钢琴手。

 

门口传来了敲门声，穿着白大褂的护士走进屋内，拿着她巨大的查勤报告。

“他今天怎么样，你的弟弟？”她走到Dean身边，伸手调试着Sam的吊瓶流速。

“很安静，就像他睡着了一样，”Dean难得没有试图去泡这个面容姣好的护士，而是仍旧目不转睛地望向正躺在床上的Sam。“让我想起他的小时候，抱着作业在沙发上睡着了，我不得不把他鞋袜脱掉，将他抱上床。”

护士放下手中的吊瓶，轻轻拍了拍Dean的肩膀。“我知道你们兄弟感情很好，但是，你知道的，我们没有办法再为Sam提供无偿的治疗了。”她的声音里充满了悲伤，是对这个几乎要是去兄弟的男人最动人的同情。“我已经尽了最大的努力，院长的命令是在明天之前必须要交全手术费。你弟弟真的很需要这次手术，你看看现在能不能问你们的亲戚什么的借...”

“我知道了。Sammy明天会进手术室接受那个手术的。”Dean打断了护士的话，用他最胸有成竹的声音。“相信我，我一向都是这么厉害的。”他恢复了之前那种Dean式的耍宝路线，对护士眨了眨眼睛，做了一个鬼脸。护士被他逗乐了，笑着走出了病房。

Sam站在Dean身后，皱起了眉头。他知道那天晚上他们所有的东西都丢失在那片丛林里，而他们没有任何可以求助的人。

Dean继续无意识的把玩着那枚硬币，直到夕阳的余晖已经洒进病房，他才从凳子上站了起来。拿起皮衣，Dean往门口走了两步，却又退了回来，看了几眼仍旧沉睡的Sam，他弯下身子，轻轻的吻上了Sam的唇角。

绵长，温热，轻柔的一吻，Sam觉得自己飘浮的身体突然有了感知，好似嘴唇上的温度真的从他的身体涌进了这个出窍的灵魂。在Sam感觉自己再次被黑暗笼罩前的那一秒。他清楚的看到躺在病床上的自己，嘴角露出了久违的微笑。

5  
Sam醒来后已经是一个月之后了，在他勉强地睁开眼睛时，就看到了Dean紧张的面孔。

“兄弟你吓死我了！”他夸张的拍着胸口“我还以为仅仅是一条发疯的大狗就真的会把你咬进地狱，这次你绝对能荣获Sammy girl这个称号了！”

Sam只是微笑，他几乎没有讲话的力气，但是他仍旧努力的上扬着嘴角，想着那个秘密的吻，Sam没法不让自己微笑。

“你的笑容真吓人”Dean嘟囔着做出了评价，拉了拉靠在床边的椅子，一边把头枕在了Sam的枕上“我想我要去小睡一下，找个床脚，或者椅子，其实桌子也不错...”

他的声音越来越小，直到他的声音完全的埋进了枕头里。

“他这3天都没有合眼”那天Sam见到的那个好心的护士笑着对Sam解释道“你哥哥真的很爱你，你们真是幸福的一家。”

Sam继续朝她微笑。是的，他知道，Dean很爱自己。

 

Sam在后来旁敲侧击地询问过费用的问题，他可不想让Dean知道自己窥看到了那深情的一吻。而Dean则是用各种哈哈打发了过去，这让Sam的调查工作进行得相当不靠谱。可能又是某次彻夜的台球比赛或者赌场赌博，Sam决定这样自我安慰的想着。

直到那天，Dean照例在洗澡时把衣服丢得到处都是。Sam好脾气地将它们一个一个捡起来时，从他皮衣口袋里滑落出一张发票。

超市的发票，上面只列了一样东西，突兀的让人心惊胆战。

那是整整一打安全套，日期则是Dean赠与自己那个秘密之吻的晚上。

Sam死死攥着这张纸条，直到掌心渗出血迹。他怎么会傻到会认为Dean是去打台球或者赌博赚钱的？那时候Dean身上可能只有那一枚硬币，他连本钱都没有怎么可能上得了台球桌。

Sam想起那枚硬币，和Dean舞动着，划过气流的修长的手指，那双美丽的，生来就应该在最豪华的乐器上弹奏的双手，不知道抚摸过多少个人肮脏的阴茎。

黑暗的小巷子，狭窄的厕所隔间，男人沉重的呼吸和刺鼻的气味，他的哥哥带着他骄傲的自尊和美丽的身体，还有用他们仅剩的硬币买到的安全套。救了自己的命。

跪在地上，被压在墙上，各种屈辱的姿势和污言秽语。父亲从来不知道，猎魔的代价究竟是什么。他最骄傲的孩子被迫在某个晚上，离开最后一个正在死亡线上挣扎亲人，亲自去买好安全套，做好一切的准备好像婊子一样努力地出卖自己的肉体。

 

而将Dean压在身下，让自己去独自面对狼人的利爪，从一开始就不是什么英明的决定，那仅仅只是稍微推迟了将Dean送进地狱的无用之功。  
Sam总是做着这些无用功，然后再一步一步把Dean亲手推进悬崖。

 

“Sammy，我把热水用光了。冬天冷水浴对你是有好处的~”Dean大大咧咧地走出浴室，头发上还不断滴落着水珠。

“或许我们应该开始做些正经工作，去赚一些钱，至少是备用的。”Sam答非所问的回答着，一边继续收拾着Dean的衣服，背对着Dean弯着腰，几乎要将自己埋进地板下。

Dean只是快乐地擦着头发，没有听到Sam的回答。

6  
Dean又一次开始在床上来回翻滚，紧锁的眉头表示，他又陷入了某个噩梦之中。

Sam躺在另一张床上，睁着眼睛，数着天花板上的裂纹。

“不，不要！放开我！”Dean突然发出了声音，那是细小而哀求的声音，那是Sam在整个人生中第一次听到Dean发出这样支离破碎的声音。

“Sammy？Sammy，不要死Sammy，你个混蛋你不能死...”Dean又急躁地转了个身，好似在逃避什么似的。

天花板上的裂纹开始破碎，变成狭长而诡异的蚕蛹，里面飞出有着宽大翅膀的蝴蝶，它们在天花板上按着离奇的弧线地飞舞了一阵，便消失不见了。

“Sammy，Sammy，Sammy...”Dean的呼吸渐渐变得均匀，只是仍旧轻声唤着自己的名字，好像紧抓的一根救命的稻草一样。

Sam想起那晚，夕阳照在Dean的脸上，让他翠绿的瞳孔变得更加流光溢彩的样子。

Sam走到Dean的床边，掀开被子，将这个烦人的大哥搂进了怀里。  
Dean的焦急的声音开始慢慢变小，直到只剩下他在Sam怀里蜷曲成如婴儿一般的姿势，平稳的呼吸声在Sam耳畔回响。

Sam想起了那个吻，还有Dean脸上的笑容，怀中的温度真实而熟悉。

或许，Sam想，或许这一次，自己能够拯救Dean。

7  
后来他们遇到的Bobby，那个总是带着棒球帽的老男人，唠叨，心肠好，最重要的是，他几乎就要取代了父亲的位置。

Sam有时候会想，如果他们能够早点遇到Bobby，那么Dean遭受的一切会不会改变。如今Dean已经习惯了自己在Sam的怀里醒来，噩梦已经把他折磨得顾不了那么多了，只是仍旧会在醒来时装模作样地给上Sam一拳。

“一定是你睡着后把口水流到枕头了。”Dean拒绝承认在自己枕头下的那一块潮湿是自己的杰作。“是的，好像我真的能够一边按住你一边流口水一样”Sam笑着踹了Dean一脚。

“没有那么夸张吧...”Dean一边穿衣服一边没有底气的反驳着“我有说什么梦话吗？”

“如果说‘嘿美女，有兴趣喝一杯吗？’算梦话的话，是的你说了不少。”Sam扒拉了一下自己昨天失踪的衣服，发现原来它是被Dean拿去当餐桌布使了。

“怎么办，我真是一个棒极了的哥哥。”Dean得意地耸了耸肩，而重新放松下右手的拳头则泄露了他的情绪，他刚是真的紧张了。

Bobby找到Sam谈话已经是他们在Bobby家住了一周后的事。没有案子的日子让他们简直把Bobby的修车厂当成了最好的度假胜地。

“我知道你们男孩生活的不容易，尤其是在john走之后”Bobby把弄着手中的啤酒瓶，却始终没有送到嘴边。Sam坐在桌子的另一端，下意识地抠着啤酒瓶上的商标。

“我想替john来照顾你们，但是后来才意识到其实你们早就不需要我这把老骨头了，你们有自己的念头，自己的计划，我不明白，但是不代表我不知道你们在想什么。”

Sam的手猛停了下来，只是他仍旧没有勇气去对视上Bobby的双眼。

Bobby望着Sam，见他打定了不会回自己的话后，沉沉地叹了一口气。

“我听到了Dean的梦话，我也看到了。”Bobby放下手中的啤酒。“我已经老了，没法护佑你们一辈子。所以走吧，去过你们自己的生活去吧。”

 

当晚Dean接过莫名其妙出现的案子，一边骂骂咧咧地启动了Impala。

“Bobby太不够意思了，我还没有把他藏酒喝完就要赶我们走了”Dean撅着嘴咕囔着抱怨道。Sam坐在副驾驶的座位上没有吱声，车里震耳欲聋的音乐正好对上了他心脏的节拍，他认真的回想今天Bobby跟自己说过的每一句话，想从其中找出丝毫的端倪。

 

“Sammy，Sammy...”Dean紧闭着眼睛，在Sam怀中蜷缩成一团，脸庞几乎缩成一团。

Sam努力地将Dean抱的更紧，试图用自己的体温去温暖他微微发凉的身体。“我在这Dean，我在这，Sammy在这。”  
“Sammy，我爱你，你个混蛋，我爱你。”Dean无意识地抓住Sam的一根手指头，像孩子一样地紧紧攥在手心里，不肯松开。

“我知道，Dean，一直都知道。”Sam的另一只手拂过Dean的脸庞，平稳着他的呼吸。“我一直都知道，Dean，我也爱你。”他低下头，吻上了那双红润的嘴唇，直到怀里的人不再因为噩梦而惊恐的颤抖，只剩下平稳的呼吸和逐渐安详的表情。

Sam始终没有告诉Dean他的梦话是什么，包括站在门口，半响后才离开的身影，Sam从来都没有告诉过Dean这些。

 

8  
后来他们看到了报纸上的新闻。Bobby的修车厂毁于一场爆炸，已经没法找到任何尸体了。

“所以他就这样隐退了？”Dean弹了弹报纸，扔到了一边。

Sam接过报纸，上面登出Bobby的照片是他年轻时候的样子，意气风发，眼中闪现出的光彩简直和Dean一样耀眼。“我想是的，他到了该退休的年纪了。换个地方过正常的生活，他早就应该这么做了”

一阵的沉默，两人似乎谁都不知道应该怎么接下一句。

“其实我晚上睡得没那么死。”

Sam猛的抬起头，却发现Dean仍旧摆弄着电脑，眼神完全没有看向自己。

“Dean，这，这是什么意思？”Sam严肃的，几乎是要扑过去揪起他的衣领般地质问道。

“我是说，我们两个其中的任何一个和某个傻姑娘好上一辈子概率几乎为零。”Dean还是死皮赖脸地盯着电脑屏幕答非所问，但是他的脸颊却开始微微的发红。

“干完这个案件后我们就退休吧。找个地方定下来，过正常人的生活。Sammy你不用担心，我不会嫌弃你这个大脚怪和我住在一起的。”

Sam愣了半天，直到被Dean扔过来的臭袜子砸中才从震惊中反应过来。下一秒，他便利用腿长的优势整个把Dean给扳倒在床上。

“你竟然骗了我那么久？”Sam狠狠地板起Dean的脸，假装出一幅凶神恶煞的表情质问道。  
“你还不是故意让Bobby看见？你个混球！他娘的啃那么狠任谁都会醒的好不好！”

Dean伸手开始扯Sam的脸，把他拉成各种奇怪的形状。Sam挠痒痒似地躲开他的魔爪，一边非常应景地脸红了。

 

9

他们看了房子，房地产商理所当然地又把他们看成了一对。但是这回Dean脸皮够厚了，用了各种威胁恐吓，比如“我会去地方警察局告你性取向歧视”和“我亲爱的这么大个，你绝不会想惹恼他”的各种无赖方法，终于把房价压到了极限。

房地产商痛心地签下姓名，似乎自己刚被狠狠扒了一层皮。

“相信我，他的表情比扒了一层皮还要糟糕。”Dean敲着二郎腿发表评价。Sam则再一次耐心地审查了一边合同，确定一切无误后才欢欣鼓舞地将它仔细地封存好。

“正常生活的第一步，亲爱的你是不是应该有什么表示？”Sam拿出刚才Dean欺诈产商地称呼开始调戏Dean。

“帮我点一个双倍培根汉堡怎么样？”Dean白了他一样，却还是走了过来，主动在他的唇角印上一吻。

Sam得寸进尺地掠住了Dean的后脑勺，不容分说地加深了这个亲吻。结果Dean被他自己的口水给呛到了，跑进厕所咳嗽了很久都没有出来，用他的话说，那就是丢脸丢到家了。

是的，丢到家了，他确实是在家丢得很彻底。Sam一想起这个只在自己内心存储的小笑话就不由得想要微笑。

他们最后一个案件据说是世界上最后几只吸血鬼。即使他们是吸血鬼一族所谓的活得最长的几个人之一，但仍旧不能抹灭他们是怪物的本质。一把装有含银的子弹的手枪和一把可以砍断头部的砍刀，小菜一碟。

已经没有什么能阻挡他们伟大而光明的未来了，正在厨房穿着围裙煮着牛奶的sam这样坚定的想着。  
————————————————————————  
要he的盆友，看到这就结束吧~

 

10

Sam已经不太记得最后到底发生了什么事。

 

可能是Dean和他最后轻松的消灭了那个吸血鬼，Dean甚至还在完事之后严肃地考虑过要不要掰几颗牙下来当纪念品。  
“毕竟是最后一次狩猎了嘛”Dean撅着嘴对Sam使上了吃奶的劲撒娇。结果是Sam在他们新家的床上好好的教育了一次Dean关于听从一家之长的重要性。几年之后他们收养了一个孩子，Sam管他叫Ben而Dean管他叫“那个彻底抢走Sammy的混蛋小南瓜”。再后来Ben上了大学，斯坦福，Sam对此很骄傲，而Dean则一边啃着汉堡一边摇着头说，有整整两个书呆子的家他没法生存。  
他们之后再也没有分开，即使后来Dean得了关节炎Sam的腰椎病，但只要在家里的后院晒晒阳光，他们就会觉得很幸福。在Ben的结婚典礼上他们毁掉了所有的蛋糕，然后两个人躲在旅馆的床上不敢出门，害怕遇到上门来兴师问罪的儿子。Dean一边趴在Sam的身上用力的扭动，一边要求Sam发毒誓即使到了80岁也要给他这么完美的性爱。Sam眯起眼睛盯着这个贪得无厌的家伙，开始用力大笑起来。

 

也有可能他们并没有成功，那几个吸血鬼还是巧妙的逃走了。于是他们并没有停下猎魔的脚步。但是每到月中，他们还是会回到他们的家里，在花了半个多月才选定的king size大床上做爱。Dean在月光下拱起的背部让Sam几乎着迷，而在Dean醒来的清晨Sam则会用整整一个早上的时间告诉他自己有多么的爱他。  
后来Dean，或者Sam，受了伤，很严重的伤，这让他们不得不又一次退休。再后来他们找到了Bobby，举行了一场只有三个人和三个轮椅的婚礼。他们这辈子都没有再离开Bobby的小屋，人间的繁文缛节约束不了他们，他们秘密的相爱，度过一生，骨灰埋在一起，没有立碑，只有两根青藤盘绕着覆盖了那片小小的土堆，难舍难分。

 

还有可能是在他们退休后，Dean遇到了那个傻姑娘，那个傻到愿意和他在一起一生一世的姑娘。Sam参加了他们的婚礼，并且微笑着祝福了他们。回来的路上他在路边的垃圾桶里把晚上灌进的酒吐了一干二净。第二天Sam收拾好行囊，没有跟任何人打过招呼就离开了这个地方，再也没有回来。  
Dean一共有了3孩子，两条狗和一只瘸了腿的猫，但是他在梦里只呼唤一个人的名字，Sammy。

 

Sam开始摇头，他记忆力已经衰减到没法再记得这些细节了，不论是真实的，还是他在这么多年幻想出来的各种可能的结果。

事实上是，Dean没能撑过那次猎魔，一个吸血鬼从背后袭击了他，鲜血洒在Sam脸上时他还是带着笑意的。

Sam曾经想过要拯救Dean，在那段最黑暗的岁月，那段他们不得不面对生命中的严酷和寒冷，自我的否定和愧疚的日子。

Sam真的曾试图过去拯救Dean，就像某本书中的超级英雄一样，和怪物搏斗，赢走公主和美满地生活在一起的结局。直到后来他才知道他和Dean都不过是一个普通的人类，要经历普通的生生死死，没有任何特权。

Sam没有卖掉房子，他在那里住了一辈子，一个人，和一盒骨灰。

有邻家的孩子问起他时，他会温柔的回答，这里面住着爷爷最爱的人，而自己很快就能和他相见了。

“他住在天堂里吗？”孩子抬起脸天真的问道。“我奶奶说我爷爷就在天堂里，她也很快就能跟爷爷永远在一起了。”

“他在不在天堂我可不知道”Sam笑着拂过孩子稚嫩的脸庞。“但是只要有他在，那里就是天堂。”

 

Fin


End file.
